Otra cara en la multitud
by An Bouwer
Summary: "Aunque Deku no es tan genial como All Might –dijo Midoriya. —All Might es lo mejor de lo mejor. No hay competencia. /Deku también es genial –dijo Ikki a la defensiva. De esa manera, todos los rastros de lágrimas desaparecieron cuando reconoció quien estaba frente a él: un compañero fanboy. [Parte 3 de "Ve todo en un resplandor"]


_Esta historia pertenece a la serie "Ve todo en un resplandor", siendo la [Parte 3]_

* * *

**aloneintherain: **Encontré esto en mi carpeta de borradores, lo edité y lo extendí. Es una vieja escena de 'La historia tiene sus ojos en ti', originalmente eliminaba porque no encajaba en la línea de tiempo de ese fic.

Este fic se puede leer solo, por lo que no necesitas haber leído nada más que venga antes de este.

* * *

El festival deportivo se sintió diferente en este ángulo, así era la primera vez que Midoriya vio las festividades. En cierto modo, lo era. Como estudiante, había usado las entradas laterales y pasillos privados durante el festival deportivo. Vio el interior de la arena—sus roncones y sus habitaciones aisladas, donde se formaron y fortalecieron muchas de sus relaciones—en lugar de las multitudes, el área de asientos públicos y los puestos establecidos en el campus.

Y antes de eso, había visto la transmisión en vivo desde su sofá, sosteniendo firmemente su diario de héroe. UA se veía diferente en la televisión. Más intocable. Como un lugar fuera de un sueño.

Asistir al festival deportivo como observador era extraño. Se había graduado hacía años, pero todavía esperaba que lo llevaran a través de las puertas de 'solo estudiantes', para ver a Uraraka en su uniforme deportivo, llamándolo, para escuchar a Present Mic anunciando, _¡El indomable Midoriya Izuku!_, una última vez por los altavoces.

Eso estaba en el pasado, sin embargo. Su entusiasmo era para todos los niños. Tenía un diario nuevo en su bolsa, listo para tomar notas durante las actividades posteriores, y hora, finalmente, tuvo la oportunidad de revisar todos los puestos.

Midoriya se removió con su máscara. Era una máscara de Batman de plástico que ocultaba la mitad superior de su rostro. Uraraka la había comparado para él hace un año, con la esperanza de que la usara cuando quisiera para pasar desapercibido durante las convenciones e ir por los pisos, en lugar de caminar entre la multitud con el rostro descubierto como siempre lo había hecho. Había ido sin ella hoy, pero Todoroki la había puesto en sus manos esa mañana e insistió.

Midoriya se escurrió entre la multitud. Había mucho que ver—puestos que vendían mercancía y comida, juegos de carnaval, y otros juegos profesionales esparcidos por la multitud. La mayoría de los héroes estaban en traje (a diferencia de Midoriya, que quería que la atención de todos estuviera firmemente en la clase de Bakugou). Tal vez debería buscar a los otros profesionales o buscarlos en las cafeterías VIP reservadas para los invitados de alto perfil. A Midoriya le encantaba hablar con otros héroes, especialmente con aquellos con los que no trabajaba regularmente, pero los estudiantes de primer año siempre iban primero y no podía perder de vista la clase de Bakugou—

Midoriya dio vueltas el problema en su cabeza, revisó su reloj compulsivamente y casi derribó a un padre e hijo que doblaban la esquina. Se detuvo bruscamente, y la gente a sus espaldas se estrelló contra él, un grupo detrás siguió su ejemplo, y luego hubo extraños que golpearon a extraños, pertenencias y miembros volando por todas partes.

Midoriya se lanzó a un lado para que alguien no se cayera. Su sudadera podría haberlo escondido, pero estaba bien formado como una pared de ladrillo. Logró evitar la mayor parte del daño, pero un par cercano no lo hizo; un padre había empujado a su hijo en el hueco entre puestos y se inclinó, limpiando las manchas de helado del pecho de su hijo con una servilleta. La cara del niño estaba arrugada como si estuviera tratando de no llorar. Su helado estaba en medio del camino, rápidamente convirtiéndose en lodo.

Las piernas de Midoriya se movieron solas.

—Disculpe –el padre levantó la vista. Midoriya sonrió tímidamente. —Eso fue mi culpa. No estaba viendo por donde iba. Lo siento. ¿Puedo comprarte otro helado?

—Está bien –dijo el padre. Le recordó a Midoriya sorprendentemente su propia madre. Los rizos desordenados, los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, la sonrisa educada, incluso el niño de hombros estrechos, aspirando grandes tragos de aire y vestido con una pegajosa sudadera de All Might—era la familia Midoriya hace quince años.

—Por favor –dijo Midoriya. —Se supone que el festival deportivo es un día emocionante, y lo he arruinado. ¿Déjame intentarlo y hacerlo un poco mejor?

El padre debió haber visto algo en el rostro de Midoriya, algo en lo que confiaba, porque bajó la servilleta y se puso de pie.

—Soy Takanaka –dijo. —Y este es Ikki. Está más molesto por su sudadera que por su helado, creo.

—Tenía exactamente esa sudadera cuando era más joven. Su estuviera cubierta de helado, yo también estaría triste.

Ikki dejó de moquear lo suficiente como para fulminar con la mirada a Midoriya.

—Lo arruinaste.

—Ikki –Takanaka lo regañó. —Tienes tu sudadera de Deku en tu mochila. Puedes cambiártela y lavaremos la de All Might esta noche.

—Aunque Deku no es tan genial como All Might –dijo Midoriya, ignorando el largo suspiro de Takanaka ante este extraño que alienta el comportamiento de su hijo. —Aunque Deku no es tan genial como All Might –dijo Midoriya. —All Might es lo mejor de lo mejor. No hay competencia.

—Deku también es genial –dijo Ikki a la defensiva. De esa manera, todos los rastros de lágrimas desaparecieron cuando reconoció quien estaba frente a él: un compañero fanboy. —Quiero decir, All Might es un poco viejo, y—

Midoriya jadeó.

— ¡Es un icono! ¡Es eterno!

Ikki resopló y cambió de táctica.

―La semana pasada, Deku mantuvo un edificio sobre sus hombros durante casi media hora, mientras que sus ayudantes evacuaron a todos.

― ¿Has visto la grabación de All Might rescatando a más de cien personas en _unos minutos_?

―Por supuesto, ¡Pero―!

―Chicos, chicos –dijo Takanaka, con las manos al frente. ―Ambos son geniales. E Ikki, no deberías comenzar peleas con extraños, especialmente cuando se han ofrecido a comprar un helado.

Antes de que Midoriya pudiera disculparse por comenzar una discusión con un preadolescente, Ikki puso los ojos en blanco.

―No estamos peleando, papá. Él es un fan de héroes como yo. Ahora somos amigos.

A Midoriya le gustaba inmensamente este chico. Le recordaba a Midoriya mismo de un manera, pero ciertamente nunca había reaccionado tan rápido después de un casi ataque de pánico. (Y Midoriya nunca se había acercado y hecho un amigo que no lo lastimara hasta que comenzó la preparatoria.)

―Soy un gran fan de héroes –Midoriya estuvo de acuerdo. ―El mayor.

―_Yo soy_ el mayor fan de héroes –dijo Ikki. ―Venga. Vamos por un helado. Puedes hablarme de All Might, y yo te hablare de Deku.

Ikki se dirigió a la multitud, y su padre corrió detrás de él. Midoriya miró su reloj. Tenía suficiente tiempo para un descanso para tomar helado y una seria plática nerd de héroes.

Ikki los llevó a un puesto que vendía postres con temas de héroes. Ikki obstinadamente ordenó el Deku Delight. Midoriya contestó ordenando el All Might Manía. Takanaka miró, completamente perdido.

―No soy tan fan como Ikki –admitió. ―Uh, ¿Me gustan los pancakes?

Midoriya ordenó la Pinky Pancake Pyramid para él, e Ikki asintió con aprobación.

―Pinky es genial también. Buena elección.

La expresión de Takanaka le recordó, una vez más, a su madre―no entendiendo la obsesión heroica de su hijo, pero apoyándolo en cada paso en el camino.

―Todos son muy geniales –dijo Midoriya, gesticulando hacia el tablero. ―Solo… que o tan geniales como All Might.

― ¡No! –Ikki los guió hacia un área sombreada debajo de un afloramiento de árboles, y comenzó con un sermón sobre el nivel de genialidad entre los héroes y las diferencias entre Deku y All Might. Takanaka los siguió. Midoriya supuso que estaba permitiendo que este extraño hombre pasara tiempo con su hijo porque les había comprado postres de disculpa y estaba complaciendo la pasión de su hijo por lo heroico.

Midoriya sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Uraraka, haciéndole saber dónde estaba. Cuando se lo guardó en el bolsillo y miró de nuevo, Ikki lo estaba mirando, más serio que cualquier preadolescente tenía derecho a hacer.

―All Might es más de la edad de oro –empezó Ikki, metiendo su cuchara en su helado de menta. ―Es un clásico, pero Deku es totalmente diferente. ¡Es el Número Uno, para empezar!

Midoriya apuntó una galleta amarilla hacia Ikki.

―All Might fue el Número Uno durante décadas. _Décadas_.

Terminaron su helado mientras hablaban. Takanaka tomó sus pancakes y observó desconcertado, mientras discutían una y otra vez. Midoriya era demasiado entusiasta, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que pudo hablar con otro fan así, especialmente sobre el mejor héroe que jamás había vivido, All Might.

― ¡Ahoy! –Midoriya se cortó, y miró hacia arriba. Uraraka lo saludó, cruzando la hierba hacia ellos. ―Sabía que eras tú. Reconocería esos rizos en cualquier parte.

Sero siguió a Uraraka. Kaminari estaba atrás, agachado para tomarse una foto con un fan. Ninguno de ellos estaba usando sus trajes de héroes, y no habían tomados para mezclarse; el peinado excéntrico y reconocible de Kaminari ya había atraído una multitud de niños.

Midoriya se arriesgó a mirar a Ikki. Sus ojos parecían salirse de su cabeza.

―Uravity –se susurró a sí mismo. ―Cellophane. Charge Bolt.

Takanaka miró a Ikki y Midoriya.

― ¿Son héroes?

―Papá, oh Dios mío.

―Sí –dijo Midoriya. Y entonces, casi tímidamente, le devolvió el salido a Uraraka. ―Hey, chicos.

―Te perderás a los de primer año si no eres cuidadoso –dijo Sero. ―Todos los demás ya están en el estadio.

― ¿Ya a has visto a Kacchan? –preguntó Midoriya. ― ¿Cómo lo está llevando? ¿Está preocupado?

Uraraka se rió.

―Finge que no le importa, pero todos sabemos que está estresado en secreto, esperando que sus estudiantes lo hagan bien. Él es como Aizawa.

Ikki estaba mirando a Midoriya ahora.

―Dijiste _Kacchan_.

―Uh –dijo Midoriya.

―Deku es la única persona que llama a Detonation _Kacchan_. Ni siquiera Red Riot lo llama así.

―Uh –dijo Midoriya de nuevo.

La boca de Ikki se abrió y se cerró, como si no pudiera recordar cómo formar palabras. Takanaka seguía sonriendo, ajeno. Uraraka y Sero parecieron dolidos.

―Lo ha vuelto a hacer, ¿Verdad? –Uraraka le dijo a Sero.

Sero se frotó la sien.

―Por favor, Midoriya, no podemos seguir haciendo esto.

Kaminari se despidió del último de sus fans y preguntó: ― ¿Qué ha hecho Midoriya ahora?

―Estuvo con fans de héroes sin ser consciente del hecho de que él es el Número Uno –dijo Sero.

Kaminari miró desde la expresión herida de Ikki a la de Uraraka, tratando de parecer severo mientras trataba de no reírse, hacia Midoriya mismo, que se movía nerviosamente bajo sus miradas, todavía usando la máscara de Batman.

―Amigo –dijo Kaminari. ― ¿De nuevo?

Midoriya levantó una mano hacia la máscara y cuidadosamente se la quitó. Ikki hizo un pequeño sonido en el fondo de su garganta, como si alguien lo hubiera pisado. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

―Lo siento –Midoriya se apresuró a decir. ―No estaba tratando de ser grosero, yo solo―

―Se le olvida, a veces –dijo Sero.

―Todavía no parece acostumbrado a ser famoso –estuvo de acuerdo Kaminari, e hizo una mueca. Habían pasado años desde la primera vez que aparecieron en los titulares nacionales, y desde entonces se habían quedado allí.

―Él es… –Sero buscó a tientas las palabras.

Uraraka se encogió de hombros.

―Deku es Deku.

―Lo siento –dijo Midoriya.

Pero, en lugar de enojarse o estallar en lágrimas, Ikki se levantó de un salto y dijo con un toque histérico: ― ¡Gane!

Midoriya parpadeó hacia él.

― ¿Qué?

―Deku me compró un helado con tema de Deku― ¡Tienes que admitir que eres el héroe superior ahora!

―Qu― ¡No! ¡Eso no cuenta!

―Tiene sentido. No puedes decir que tú mismo eres el mejor héroe, así que automáticamente tienes que alentar a otra persona, y eso significa que tu argumento está descalificado.

― ¡No lo está!

―Mi premio serán autógrafos y fotografías –declaró Ikki, asintiendo para sí mismo. Había un brillo en sus ojos que no había estado allí antes, y sonreía tan fuerte que sus mejillas debían doler, pero por lo demás, parecía presumido, en lugar de a borde de una crisis existencial. Otra forma en la que él e Ikki eran diferentes, supuso Midoriya; le había llevado _meses_ dejar de temblar cada vez que hablaba con All Might.

―Te los habría dado de todos modos… –dijo Midoriya, tomando el marcados para tela que Kaminari le entregó.

Después de firmar la sudadera de Deku de Ikki (y la gorra, y la cascara de teléfono, y después de unos codazos, la sudadera de All Might) y tomarse un montón de fotos juntos, Sero le dio un golpecito en el hombro y dijo: ―Realmente tenemos que irnos.

Los hombros de Ikki cayeron.

―Cierto. Entiendo.

― ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –dijo Midoriya.

La cabeza de Ikki se levantó de golpe.

― ¿Qué? ¿En serio?

―En serio. Quería tomar notas de los quirks de todos los estudiantes y de sus estilos de lucha, y algo me dice que podrías ayudar con eso –miró a Takanaka que aparte de un murmullo de _"no entiendo a los héroes" _había estado cayado hasta entonces. ―Mientras esté bien.

Takanaka echó un vistazo a la expresión de felicidad de Ikki y se rindió.

Uraraka lanzó un puño al aire.

―Cuantos más mejor.

Tiraron sus servilletas, empapadas con helado derretido, y se apresuraron hacia el estadio. En la distancia, Present Mic estaba acelerando a las multitudes. Pronto los de primer año llegarían desde las habitaciones privadas a la arena y saldrían al sol por primera vez.

Había pensado que ver a los niños en el festival deportivo lo haría sentir viejo, pero no fue así. Midoriya vio las pantallas del tamaño de una cartelera reproduciendo los momentos destacados del festival del año pasado; vio a los niños de escuela moviéndose a través de los puestos, aferrándose a mercancía recién comprada que mostraba el rostro de sus amigos; miró hacia abajo, vio que Ikki lo miraba fijamente y, sin pensarlo, pasó su mano por el cabello de Ikki, de la misma manera que All Might lo haría cuando era joven―_y todavía lo hacía_, en ocasiones―y observaba con una fascinación silenciosa como el rostro del niño de iluminaba bajo su mano.

No se sentía viejo, se dio cuenta. Se sentía emocionado de ver crecer a la siguiente generación.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Me gusta pensar que Ikki va a asistir a la UA, y cuando vuelve a encontrarse con Midoriya, menciona el momento en que le compró helado y luego habló basura de sí mismo, mientras que los otros estudiantes en el fondo están como '¡¿?¡"

También tengo una tag para este universo [# history verse] en mi tumblr, y otra tag para fanboy!hero Deku [# fanboy hero deku]…

¡Gracias por leer!

**Notas del traductor:**

Este ha sido uno de mis hcs más granades, Deku fangirleando(?) sobre otros héroes, sobre todo los novatos, sin saber lo que causa en ellos.

Bueno, como saben, gracias por leer~

**_No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como _aloneintherainen _Ao3._**


End file.
